Pincel No2
by Asiia
Summary: Violeta, una tímida chica que es conocida en su escuela por los comentarios de sus modelos después de posar para ella. Alexy quiere saber que tan ciertos son los rumores sobre la chica que pinta.
**Pincel No. 2**

Disclaimer:  
Amour Sucré y todos sus peronajes pertenecen a sus creadores. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de pasar un rato como fan.

Aclaración:  
Antes de comenzar, debo decir que, este fanfiction esta dedicado a mi estimadísima Xhul 3!  
Se pretende una historia hetero entre los personajes Violeta y Alexy, por lo que el personaje Alexy aquí no tendrá alución, giño o contenido yaoi, shounen ai, etc, es decir, se puede considerar Universo Alterno. Quien guste leerlo, muchas gracias y bienvenido sea.

Capítulo 1

 _ **La canción**_

Sobre el borde de la madera alzaba la mirada por segundos, con intención timida; con la misma naturalidad con la que sostenía en sus ojos lo que veía, plasmaba en un trazo suave sobre la hoja lo que descubría. Casi podrían olvidarse de ser observados para un objetivo, hasta del tiempo, era más bien una sensación de redescubrimiento o eso le habían dicho unos modelos esporadicos.

En su experiencia, se imaginó, para entender el escalofrío que le detuvo el tiempo, tener en frente un bloque de hielo a ser tallado, los cinceles según el detalle a lograr eran elegidos con precisión y frialdad por aquellos ojos pero, no pareciera ser solamente ella quien diera forma a ese bloque de hielo sino ambos, no sentía eso de 'lo que el artista quiere decir' estaba absorto en su trabajo, se sentía partícipe directo en esculpir el hielo, como un director de cine y aquella chica se encargaba de la producción, si el dibujo fuera una película, más no lo era, era un boceto para una pintura.

Ella podía llegar a pasar desapercibida, o eso notó cuando él se ausentó de una clase de calculo ya que escucharía el single de estreno de una banda, para ello, ese día se escurrió hasta el jardín, en medio de los muros de ficus y arbutos se tumbo en el pasto de la manera más comoda posible, poniendose la chaqueta sobre el cabello, tardo un poco en establecer la conexión con la tienda en línea desde su dispositivo móvil hasta que empezó la transferencia de datos para escuchar aquel single más importante que la clase de calculo.

Cuando hubo terminado de escuchar el track se le herizo la piel, se incorpó con rapidez, podía sentir una presencia a su espalda, pensó que había sido descubierto y sería castigado, no quería girarse a mirar y tener que enfrentar lo irremediable, sino mostraba nerviosismo tal vez aquella presencia deduciría que ese joven tumbado en el jardín se encontraba en un break o escuchando música para la clase de idiomas, espero, se le hizó eterna la espera, no se entregaría a los prefectos, aunque támpoco podía escapar del lugar, eso sería obvio y anularía toda posibilidad para omitir un castigado, no era la primera vez que se ausentaba de clases, él habitualmente se ausentaba de toda clase que no fuera interesante, calculo, física, química, y una lista que incluía todas sus asignaturas, se esforzaba por formar parte de los cursos pero a diferencia de su hermano quien jugaba videojuegos en varias clases fingiendo leer algún libro, él no encontraba un ancla al aula.

-También soy estudiante- Escucho de un voz delgada con sonido vacilante, era la voz de una chica, sintió el aire regresarle a los pulmones y al descanso caer de golpe sobre sus hombros pero era la chaqueta que no ató bien a su cabeza seguida de los audifonos.

-¿También te saltas las clases?- miró la libreta en las manos de la chica.

\- No me estoy saltando las clases, tengo clase libre, me gusta venir al jardín a dibujar-

Por un momento escucho el esbozo de una risa, misma que se ahogo en el nerviosismo de la joven, al detectar la evidencia que había dejado salir de su boca, había confesado saltarse las clases.

-¿Qué dibujas?- no quería ser delatado ante algún maestro.

-Estaba dibujandore a ti- los ojos esquivos de la timida cara vacilaron hacia la libreta.

-Muestrame- se acercó como a quien se le sería revelado un secreto, con una mezcla de espectación, ilusión, importancia, curiosidad, emoción.

No dijó más, pusó en sus manos la libreta, justo en la hoja en la que plasmo su perfil con la chaqueta y la diadema incluidos, el pasto.


End file.
